Bad Luck Curse
by AnkouRavien
Summary: Meet Elsword, the unluckiest person in Elrios. What's worse than that? Well, maybe when the author interferes (I mean, of course the author interfere. I need to write this narration!) and makes his life worse!
1. Chapter 1

Elsword - Rune Slayer

Elesis - Blazing Heart

Eve - Code: Nemesis

Rose - Freyja

* * *

Have you ever felt that you're the unluckiest person in the world? For example, you get a door prize ticket. This is the number you got to get the prize:

 **18372946**

And this is the winner's number:

 **18372945**

Admit it! This kind of thing happened to you at least once! If not, then I have nothing to say. Or maybe something similar happened to you? Like, everyone on a party gets a piece of paper. There's one special piece of paper and you get it. Happy? No! The one who has that special thing is going to get a punishment!

Another one? Do you know claw crane? One day, you play it just to test your luck. Guess what? You catch a doll! Everything you have to do is waiting for the crane to give the doll to you.

Sorry, that won't happen! The troll machine decides to drop your doll in the middle of its way!

You mad? Maybe… if that ever happened to you.

Well, this is Elsword Fanfiction, so let's talk about luck in games. You might find something like this:

 **50% chance to evade an attack**

 **15% chance to deal critical damage**

 **17% chance to stun**

 **20% chance to make a counterattack**

And all of those barely happen to your character. In worse scenario, it usually happens when the enemy has those chances and, ta-daa! You died instantly. One other thing, because I copied those chances based on another game (not Elsword, of course), there's a chance you're familiar with the numbers and descriptions.

Everyone knows that one thing we hate because of luck: **Gacha**.

Imagine you have to spend around 100 tickets just to get some ultra rare sh-t while someone be like "yay first try!"

Alright! Enough of the irrelevant intro.

* * *

Just like the other common stories, this story takes place in a school.

Elrios School. You ask why only one school? Well, I'm sure you can go all the way from Ruben to Lanox less than one hour, so… Elrios is pretty small, isn't it?

There's this sad life unlucky student with no future.

"Shut up, author! Now that you picked me as the main character, I won't get lucky for the next 10 years!" the red head student yelled at the author.

Yes, breaking the 4th wall is my thing.

Meet Elsword (let's just call him Els for short), the unluckiest guy in Elrios. He has bad score at any kind of subjects.

"Yeah. Thanks to my curse, the teachers always think I'm cheating on every subject, then I get scolded by my whole family," Els sighed. "They always say 'you brought shame to your family' or whatever, so can I just get out from my family?"

…Are you expecting a friend? Not gonna happen!

"See? You took my one chance to get lucky!" Els protested at the author.

Just now, there's a loud explosion near him. He looks at his only classmate in class.

Dead.

Els narrows his eyes, unexpectedly not surprised by what just happened. "What the hell, author? What do you want? Can't find another plot?" After that, he realizes his classmate and him are the only one in the classroom. A few seconds later, the others come because of the explosion and see one of their classmates died. They scream, and some of them faint.

"You killed him!" they shouted.

"You guys won't hear my explanation?" Els asked calmly. He knows everyone will suspect him immediately. Of course, the answer is no. Well, no one was there except them, so why would they need an explanation.

A girl similar with Els comes up. No, not his clone or twin. It's his older sister. She runs to her brother and slams the table. "Elsword, this is a joke, right?! Y-You didn't kill him, right?!"

Els avoids eye contact with her sister. "I guess you don't trust me either, sis."

Elesis shakes her head (not that Els saw her doing that anyway). "It's not because I don't trust you. I want to believe in you. Please, tell me the truth! You'll get expelled if—"

The word "expelled" makes Els smiles slightly. What is he doing in school anyway? Maybe it would be better if he could go on an adventure or something like that. "I won't tell you."

"Please, tell me. I need to know. I can't just let them suspect you!" Elesis begged. Tears are flowing from her eyes. She'll do anything to find the truth. If her brother really killed his classmate, he wouldn't stay around here. That just makes him even more suspicious. But seeing Els calm like this, she believes he's not the killer.

"So there won't be a murderer in our family, right? What else?" Els asked, feeling annoyed. "No matter how hard I tried to defend myself, there will be no evidence."

"There must be some evidences!" Elesis shouted.

"No. You're wrong, sis," Els smiled as he looked at his sister.

"The author just got rid of my luck."

* * *

As Els said, there's no evidence to prove he's not the killer. Now he's on the Principal's Room.

"It's weird, isn't it?" a silver haired Nasod asked as she looked at the crime scene.

"By the way, he said he did kill him, but I'm not sure," a blonde girl said to the Nasod. "Remember what he confessed?"

 **"I put a time bomb inside his bag. I thought I got lucky for the first time that no one saw me, but in the end everyone knew I'm guilty, right?"**

"If he put a time bomb by himself, he should know when the bomb is going to explode. He wouldn't just stay there," the Nasod replied. "Anyway, I'm not sure it's really a time bomb. You need to lure everyone except that one guy to get out from the class, but the homeroom teacher said he didn't go anywhere."

The blonde girl shakes her head. "He could talk to them one by one."

"Nobody listen to him. You know that already," the Nasod disagreed.

"After Elesis talked with him, she said he did kill him," the blonde girl reminded.

The Nasod walks away as the blonde girl follows her. "Elesis is some kind of idiot. All of her brother's cases are unsolved case. This school just assumed he did it, with no evidence."

"But—"

"By the way, Els has no motive," the Nasod cut the blonde girl's word. For some reason, the Nasod really wants to investigate. She asks the victim's classmates and friends what they were doing and where they were before the explosion happen. After that, she goes to the places they went.

The Nasod smiles. "This case isn't that hard to solve." She's holding a broken remote control. "If only the true killer used a glove or at least wiped her fingerprint, we wouldn't solve it."

The blonde girl sighs. "So are you saying the bomb is IED and you can jump to a conclusion?"

Without any more words, the Nasod goes to the Principal's Room.

* * *

The Nasod opens the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Els is not the killer."

Everyone in the room turns their face to the Nasod, including the blonde girl. Els startles. "Eve?! Rose?!"

The Nasod, Eve, smiles. "I'm sorry, Els. If you're really the killer, you should know that the bomb is IED."

Seeing everyone confused, Eve continues her words, "IED, Improvised Explosive Device, is a bomb that needs a trigger to explode," Eve shows the broken remote control, "Luckily I found this."

For Els, it's not lucky at all.

* * *

After a long explanation from Eve, Els is no longer a suspect and free from punishment. Because of this incident, the school time ends early.

Rose sighs as she smiles. "That bomb is pretty dangerous, you know. I guess this time you're so lucky that you're alive."

"No, I'm not," Els muttered. Nobody knows how much he wants to die, but all dangerous things he faced just didn't kill him.

Is it luck? Or is it not?

Elesis glomps at Els. "I know I can rely on my luck! Els, you're safe!"

Unlike Els, Elesis is very lucky. Pretty good reason for Els to hate his sister. "Let's go home, brother!"

Els declines her offer. Elesis just sighs because she knows her brother too well. She decides to go home with her friends.

"Why are you still here?" Els asked the Nasod beside him.

"Why are you still here?" Eve asked the same question. "It's not good to be alone. You need at least one friend."

"I don't need friend."

"Yes, you do. I know what's wrong with you."

Els rolls his eyes. "I'm unlucky. Everyone knows that!"

Eve smirks. "I know what's wrong with your body."

Els stares at her. "As expected from Queen of Nasods, I guess?"

"As a good senior, I shall be your friend," she replied.

"I don't need friend," Els insisted. "Anyway, I'm going home—"

Just when Els takes a step outside, the rain falls.

Eve giggles as she shares her umbrella with Els. "I know this would happen. I don't think you're just unlucky. It might be a curse."

"Even the nature hates me," Els sighed.

"And I know you're going to get scolded when you arrive at home. Want to stay at my house for a while?" Eve invited. "You can trust me."

Els is trying to process her words. This is too sudden. In fact, Eve is the first one who wants to be his friend. "Alright—"

Before he could finish his words, he trips over a rock. Fortunately, Eve is there to catch him. She holds his hand, "Just to make sure I can act quickly before something happened to you."

For the first time, Els thinks he could trust someone.

And for the second time, the author takes his luck—which means he won't get lucky for the next 20 years.

* * *

 _After 53 years, I finally write something and didn't continue my previous fanfics. Don't worry! I won't abandon them!_

 _Anyway, about the irrelevant introduction, I wrote that based on my experience, so... XD_

 _I'll appreciate critics and other things. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Imagine what would happen if you're the opposite of your gender right now. I'm a girl, but I don't like boys. I prefer 2D girls. Well, actually, I don't like human, thanks to THAT game.

So, if I were a boy, I would find a girlfriend. If I didn't get one, I can just back to my happy life with 2D girls.

I think this kind of lame and impossible thing should happen, so girls will know how hard it is to find a single girlfriend and boys will know how hard it is to… well, let's just skip this. I was going to talk about puberty, but meh…

So… do you have a girlfriend / boyfriend? If yes, take a good care of her/him!

ThatMomentWhenYouAreTalkingLikeYouHaveOneAndUnderstandEverything

Or you love 2D girls / boys?

Or something else?

…

Does anybody love something like a demon goat or a fish with two arms and legs? I'm kinda lonely here…

* * *

After lots of unlucky moments (for example: a car goes fast and... splash!), Els and Eve finally arrive at Eve's house.

Yes, that intro is also irrelevant.

"You shouldn't get along with me. The curse affects people around me."

Eve simply smiles. "Don't worry about that. Come inside!"

They go inside. "Ah, you bring unfamiliar ugly figure," a white haired guy commented. He has bandages everywhere on his body. One of the bandages closes his left eye.

"You have mummy?" Els asked confusedly.

Eve shakes her head. She introduced the two to each other. "Add, this is Els. Els, this is Add."

"I assume this is my subject for my next experiment," the white haired guy, Add, said without any expression.

"W-What experiment? No!" Els denied. "But I'll ended up being one anyway," he murmured.

Els looks around the living room, which is full of potions.

"I won't give you the potion. Don't worry," Eve smiled.

There's a sudden earthquake. One of the potions falls down from the shelf beside them on top of Els head.

Yes, as the author, I can put any kind of what-the-f*ck-plot.

The potion works like a flash bang for a moment. "What's that potion, Add?" Eve asked calmly.

"I-I don't know. I didn't see it—although I have a bad feeling about this."

Their vision is slowly becoming clearer. "Elsword, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine—"

Els stopped the words. Something feels weird. "My voice changed..."

Add blushes. "I-I knew it..."

Eve's eyes widen. "I hate to admit this, but you have every girl's dream."

Els looks at them confusedly. "What?" After looking down, Els realizes he just become a she. And she's naked because of the author's dirty delusions.

Els quickly cover herself with her hands. "I-I-I've prepared for e-everything, b-but not this!"

* * *

As my author's OC, I decide to take the narration because she can't stop her delusion.

Add takes a tissue to stop his nosebleed. "Alright. I have my subject."

"W-What subject?! Don't look at me!" Els shouted.

Eve walks toward Els, touches her hair and body. "As expected, you have every girl's UNOBTAINABLE dream. You have nice body, smooth skin and hair, and babyface. Also, your voice is cute in many ways. I suggest you not to get angry too much. Honestly, you don't look scarier, but you just make Add goes to his delusion as well."

"Eve, please just help me!" Els begged. "A-And I have an urgent request..."

"What is it?"

"I-I want to pee, but I don't know how. I mean, my 'thing' is gone..."

Eve doesn't know how to react. Should she laugh? Or feel pity? Or feel the awkward atmosphere as she looks at Els?

She makes a conclusion. "Let's have a bath together. I know you're actually a boy, but I can't just leave you alone with Add."

Add's eye widens. "Can I—"

Eve slaps Add. "No. You're a pervert."

* * *

They take a bath together (don't worry about Els' nature's call). "Is it hard to make an eye contact while we're talking?" Eve asked as she looks at Els' back.

"I can't see you naked just because I suddenly turned into a girl, you know," Els replied.

Eve sighs as she smiles. "I knew it. You're nice."

"Please don't get rid of my limited number of luck," Els giggled. This is her first time having a conversation more than an hour. She feels happy because she's usually alone. "By the way, who's Add? What happened to him?"

"So you care for that pervert," Eve smiled. "He used to be a maniac, obsessed with my core. After a long time of studying Nasod, he said he was bored and decided to do something else. That is, as you can see, chemical. Now he's making a lot of potions. I knew he's no longer dangerous, so I let him live in my house because I was lonely. About those bandages, he failed many times in his chemical experiments."

Els finds her story a bit weird, but she decides not to ask about it. "I see..."

Everyone knows Nasod is no longer exists (except Eve. She's forever alone).

"Tell me more about yourself," Eve requested.

Els remains silent. She never tells a thing to anyone (not even her sister). What she has to tell anyway? Her whole life full of bad luck?

"You don't have to, Els. It's fine," Eve patted Els' head.

Els thinks it's not fair if she doesn't tell anything."I didn't know I have a sister."

Just now, Els catches Eve's attention. "I was living with my mom for 10 years. One day, a man and a girl came to my house. They were my dad and my sister. My mom hates me because of 'that' reason."

Without questioning the 'that' Els is talking about, Eve asks, "Why were your parents separated for 10 years?"

"They divorced," Els muttered as her voice trembled. "My mom looked very happy when sis came home. She really loves her, but what about me? I—"

Eve moves to face Els. Her cheeks turn red when she sees Eve's naked body. "Eve, what are you—"

Eve hugs her. "You must be holding that tears for a long time. It's not wrong for a boy to cry."

Els feels unlucky that a girl is going to see her cry, but she doesn't even care anymore. Tears are rolling down from her cheeks. "I'm sorry..."

Eve smiles, "Don't apologize. It's fine." Suddenly Eve looks angry. "You're enjoying this, aren't you, author's OC? Seeing two naked girls hugging each other in a bathroom. You're a boy after all."

Hm..

* * *

After a lot of time for the author to recover (sadly, my OC got beaten by Eve), I can finally continue the narration.

I was hoping to see something like they're doing something indecent, though. Too bad I have no narrator left. Actually, I have, but it would be confusing if I add OC (2) to the story.

"Reader, help! This author is also a pervert!" Eve called for help her.

Will you help her? You can't! Even though the 4th wall is broken, I still have the 5th wall to 'protect' them from reader!

Luckily, Els can use Eve's clothes.

"Now I won't get lucky for the next 30 years," Els sighed.

For many reasons, he can accept his fate. Of course, the first reason is because the author can control his fate.

They're back to the living room. Add is a little disappointed that Els is no longer naked.

"Alright, Add. Give Els the cure," Eve said as she lent her hand.

Add chuckles. "I don't have one."

"What?!" Eve shouted in disbelief.

Els sighs. "I knew it... I'm unlucky, after all."

"I tried making one. Wanna give it a try?" Add asked as he showed another potion.

"No. I will try it 30 years later," Els smiled.

"You can't stay in that form forever, right?" Eve took the potion from Add's hand and gave it to Els. "Try it."

Even though Els knows something bad will happen, she takes the potion and drinks it.

After a few seconds, Els starts breathing heavily. "M-Master... don't leave me...!"

Eve narrows her eyes at Add. "So you have this kind of potion."

Add picks the potion bottle as he blushes. "I picked the wrong potion."

"It's not like you at all to make a stupid mistake like this," Eve commented.

Maybe Els' bad luck it's not a mere curse.

* * *

 _Yay I ruined everything because of delusions. My apologies._

 _Anyway, here's my OC (your previous narrator) named Ra to reply your reviews! I'm afraid I could ruin your life because i'm blunt and not taking things seriously._

 _Yes, he's beaten by Eve, but I don't care. He can still reply your reviews._

 ** _TheWindWhispers_**

 _Ra: Our author really glad you enjoy the story and she said thank you. Unfortunately, she doesn't like spice_

 _Els: ..Not that spice_

 _Eve: Don't translate it literally, stupid_

 _Ra: She knows, but she wants to translate it literally_

 ** _Yoshida-kun_**

 _Ra: Sadly, 17% is 17% for our author's case_

 _Eve: ..I think you're just a piece of her bad luck, Els_

 _Els: Who knows?_


	3. Chapter 3

What would you do if you're surrounded by great people? Let's say… you feel confident in your talent, but you find numerous people on your school are far better than you. You did your best and all your friends (the word "friends" doesn't really match. Maybe someone-that-happen-to-be-on-the-same-school), but they didn't say anything because the others are showing the same thing, even though it's not better than you (but not worse. Don't be cruel).

Now that your chance to shine is gone! Yay!

Feel the despair!

* * *

Thanks to Add for willing to not sleep the entire day, the cure is still not complete and Els is still a girl. F-cking useless.

Els and Eve are walking together to school. Yes, Els is using Eve's uniform. "I'll explain to Elesis and your parents later," Eve said, moving closer to Els to make sure she could protect her from anything.

Els shakes her head. "No need. They won't ask."

"I'm sure your sis is worried. She—"

"All you see on school is just an act," Els smiled sadly.

Eve sighs. "I wish the Elesis on our team is the fake one."

Eve's words make Els comes out with many questions, but she decides to keep quiet. Everything is awkward until Eve pulls Els' hand out of the blue. "Watch out!"

A car accident just happened right in front of them. Well, Els gets hit by the broken glass. She's unlucky anyway.

"That car was fast. You could die," Eve said as she sighed in relief.

Well, if only Eve wasn't here, Els could die like she wanted to. Lucky or not, you decide.

Eve just realizes Els is not beside her. She's helping the victim with her first aid skill while hoping nothing bad will happen.

When the ambulance comes (late, of course. Thanks to Els' curse), they realize they're already two hours late for school, so they decide to skip school for today.

"What's your job?" Els asked out of the blue. "I mean, I'm sure Add won't sell his potions, so where do you get money?"

Eve smiles as she narrows her eyes. "Will you believe me?"

Els simply nods.

* * *

They arrive at huge builgding in Altera. The place is messy and an elf is in panic.

"What happened?" Eve asked calmly.

"Eve! You finally came! We really need your help!" an elf shouted and hugged Eve. "We got lots of programming requests yesterday, but you didn't come! So—"

Suddenly an alarm goes on, turning on the red lamps.

"Intruder! Intruder!"

Many kind of weapons appears from the wall, directed to Els.

"W-What?! Why is the alarm on?!" Eve lost her cool.

"I knew this would happen," Els sighed.

"Sh-She's newcomer! Somebody, turn off the alarm!" the elf shouted in panic as she ran around in the room.

"I already told Cortana that she's my friend!" Eve looked around the room in panic. Cortana is the name of the alarm. "Where's Raven?!"

Totally not copyright.

"Raven is on the top floor!" Rena climbed up the stairs, but she fell because of panic attack.

One of the weapons starts attacking Els.

"ELSWORD!"

* * *

After a few hours, Els is back to reality. There are two strangers around her.

"Thank Lady El you're alive!" Eve smiled.

"I-I'm so sorry! I was panic I didn't know what to do!" the elf apologized over and over again.

"A-Anyway, this is Rena," Eve pointed the elf.

"Nice to meet you," Rena smiled cheerfully.

Beside Rena is a black haired kid with left Nasod arm. He's disassembling an alarm clock for no reason at all. "That's Raven."

Raven doesn't even glance at Els. She doesn't mind, though.

"Our job is to take a task from our client. I'm a programmer," Eve smiled proudly.

"I'm a designer. I do something related to fashion and decoration. It's my hobby, after all," Rena continued.

"All of them aren't here. I'll introduce them to you later," Eve said.

Els is thinking about something. Eve's explanation reminds her of something. She tries to recall it, and her eyes widen when she remembers. "El Gang?"

"Oh, my! We're popular!" Rena shouted happily.

El Gang is a group that helps people with many kinds of task. And because they're popular, it's easy for them to get money.

"Does Raven not like to talk or something?" Els asked, feeling curious.

Once again, Raven doesn't even glance at them.

Rena giggles. "Actually, he's deaf."

Els sighs. He feels like he encounters too many weird people lately.

"About his role... I don't think you have to know," Eve smiled.

Els tilts her head. Why she doesn't want to tell his job? Is it important? Or shameful? After all the questioning inside Els' head, she comes out with one guess. "So he's an assassin?"

Everyone in the room turns to silence. Except Raven, of course. I mean, he's still disassembling things. Now imagine a sound of someone using a screwdriver and a falling bolt.

"Your answer is so wrong that we can't react to it," Eve sighed.

Els narrows her eyes and smiles. "I know I'm right."

"Yeah, you're right," Rena nodded. "And his other job is turning off the alarm when the others aren't here, but we can't call him," she forced herself to laugh.

For many reasons, Els can't react to all this. A place with broken alarm (or Els is too unlucky), an elf with I-thought-it-was-swollen breasts, and a deaf assassin.

"Poke Raven. You should introduce yourself, Els," Eve said.

Els pokes Raven's shoulder. Unfortunately, they don't know that Raven is too focused on whatever he wants to do with the alarm clock. He's surprised. Therefore, he uses the screwdriver on his right hand to attack Els.

"Elsword!"

Raven bows down to apologize. Hopefully Els would understand.

Nope. Els faints again. Raven accidentally hit one of her vital areas.

* * *

A few hours later, Els wakes up. 'The others' Eve mentioned before are here. They're wearing school uniform.

"They're my classmates," Eve informed.

There's a purple haired girl. "This is Aisha, the fortune teller."

Aisha's crystal ball cracks. "My goodness! You really have a bad fortune! Now I have to find a new crystal ball!"

"Yeah. You don't have to tell me and everyone knows that fact," Els sighed.

Beside Aisha is a blonde boy. Els is familiar with him. The boy bullied her once anyway. "Chung?"

The boy takes out his gun and points it at Els. "Who are you?"

"You may not believe me, but I'm Els," she replied.

The boy, Chung, crosses his arms and chuckles. "Nice try. You can't fool me."

Els giggles as she takes the gun from Chung's hand. She takes out all the bullets and leaves one bullet. Without hesitation, she points the gun at her head. "I can prove it to you."

Chung's eyes widen. He quickly takes the gun back. "You're one crazy sh-t I ever bullied!"

Els laughs at Chung's reaction. He reminds her of the day Chung tried to bully her—also the day she earned "Cursed" Title.

 _It was another not peaceful day for Els. He encounters many problems on his way to school: Fell into a trap, got hit by motorcycle, chased by dogs, almost got killed by a knife that fell from the upper floor of apartment, and many other things._

 _He got punishment because he's late along with the others. One of them was Chung._

 _He and the others decided to bully Els. They were warned by Els that he has bad luck and actually he was worried something bad will happen if they bullied him. They just laughed at him. Els sighed, dared them to try to bully him as he smirked. One of them (not Chung) punched Els. After that, the puncher fainted._

 _After the ambulance came, it was too late. He died by heart attack._

"Oh, you two know each other?" Eve asked as she looked at Chung and Els.

"N-Not really. What's this monster doing in here?" Chung asked while he tried to look calm at the same time.

"I just want to introduce you guys to her," Eve answered. "Anyway, Els, he's a broker."

Eve points a black haired girl. "That's Ara. She's a hunter. Item hunter, to be exact."

"Nice to meet you!" Ara smiled cheerfully. "It's fun, you know! It's like a finding-object game!"

For Els, it's not fun at all. She won't find the item that the client asked. That requires luck, right?

Els sees someone familiar enters the room. "Rose?"

"Yo!" Rose greeted her with a smile. "Damn, Elsword! I like the girl version of you more than the real one!"

Els giggles. "Thanks?"

"As you can see, this useless girl is a noob detective," Eve said without expression, making Rose protested with a thousand words.

"Lastly..." Eve avoids eye contact with Els.

A familiar girl enters the room. "Ah, it's the little trash!"

Els looks away from the girl. Eve sighs. "It's your sis. Apparently her luck is very important. She always wins on the casino. That's why we can have this building."

"I hate you more when you're a girl. You have all those things girls wanted. How LUCKY," Elesis said with jealousy in sarcastic manner. "Stay away from her, guys. He brings curse to anyone around him. Especially you, Eve."

Eve sighs. "Nothing happened to me so far."

Suddenly there's a portal on Els' spot. She falls as she screams. Someone catches her.

"Eve told me to get you out of here," Add smirked as he blushed.

Els ignores Add's (obviously) perverted mind. "What's your job in El Gang?"

Using Add's weapon, he flies quickly to exit the building. "I'm not part of it. Who's gonna join that stupid group anyway?"

"You," Els smirked. "The alarm didn't turn on. I'm sure Eve won't let you in if you're not part of it."

Add sighs. "Your argument is full of bullsh-t without evidence, but yeah, you're right. I'm used to be a programmer, but I'm with Rose now."

After a few minutes, they arrive at Eve's house.

Add stares at Els with perverted look. "Now let me touch and analyze your body!"

Els blushes. "Hell no!"

"Aren't you curious? Since you're a girl, we can find out!" Add chuckled.

"W-Well... I'm not saying you're wrong, but..." Els looks at her body. Her hand moves slowly to takes off her clothes.

* * *

Yes, I regret my decision to put K+ as a rating on this story.

"W-Where did he go?!" Rena shouted in panic as she ran around the room.

"That portal is the answer. What's Add doing in here?" Rose asked as she looked at Eve.

"It's not part of my plan, Rose," Eve answered.

"T-Then—!" Rena's voice starts trembling. "E-Els might be raped by Add by now!"

Eve's face turns red. "D-Don't say that out loud!"

Meanwhile, Raven still doesn't care about what happened. What? More like he doesn't know what is happening? Of course he knows something has happened! Do you think he's a lowly assassin? Yes? Okay then...

"But I can't deny that possibility..." Eve muttered.

Elesis laughs. "Who wants to rape HER anyway? SHE has the curse!"

"Well, she has a point there," Chung agreed.

"Let's move on, guys!" Ara shouted as she put a box on the floor. The box contains requests from anyone. "We have something to do!"

* * *

After spending the day by working, Eve comes home. "I'm home."

Nobody answers. It's midnight anyway.

Eve goes to the lab. Usually Add is there, sleeping (or fainted) on the floor. But he's not there.

She checks Add's room and what she wishes some things can be unseen.

Add and Els are sleeping. Els is on top of Add with her shirt unbuttoned.

Eve closes the door as her cheeks turn red. The system is telling her that she's upset, but why? Is it because someone is close with her crush? Who is her crush anyway? Or because Add had done perverted things?

* * *

 _Welp... I guess I can't escape from my dirty mind. I'm sorry~_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Niitram_**

 _Els: My mate!_

 _Add: Don't make our reader your mate. You'll make them suffer_

 _Els: Sorry.._

 _Ra: ..k_


	4. Chapter 4

_That moment when you forgot to put the others' classes. Damson._

Aisha - Void Princess

Rena - Wind Sneaker

Raven - Blade Master

Chung - Deadly Chaser

Ara - Asura

Lu/Ciel - Chiliarch/Dreadlord

Rose - Crimson Rose

* * *

It would be great if we can find someone's secret easily. Like, really.

I trust people easily, but when they act like they're hiding something, I just want to know. For fun.

Sigh… I wish I have a Game Shark for this world.

* * *

The next morning, Eve wakes Els and Add up. "I demand an explanation," she said with threatening tone.

"We were curious about girls' body," Els answered honestly. There's no point in lying in front of her anyway. She can detect their lies easily.

"Those vases suddenly fell right on our heads and we were unconscious," Add sighed as he looked at the broken vases. "This is why I don't like your idea to put vases on top of shelf!"

"Ah, I see," Eve nodded.

Even though that is not actually what happened. It's cool that Add can lie to the Queen of Nasods, right? Hail the Nasod technology!

What? I'm not going to tell you the truth just like that. Just keep reading.

Eve crosses her arms. "You know what, I hate our author."

Add takes one of the potions on his desk. He gives it to Els. "I've made the cure."

Els smiles, "Thank you." She drinks the cure. Slowly, she's turning back to her real form.

No hype for naked boy. Skip.

* * *

They arrive at Altera, the El Gang's quarter. The alarm turns on again. Many kinds of weapon appear and ready to attack Els.

"Intruder! Intruder!"

"B-B-But! We introduce him to Cortana yesterday!" Rena shouted in panic.

"We introduced HER yesterday!" Eve corrected. "Someone! Turn off the alarm!"

No one hears her.

Eve flies quickly to the top floor. The weapons are already attacking Els and Add just stands there, watching him suffers.

Eve opens the door. Raven is there, disassembling a machine gun. Eve has so many questions on her head (including where did Raven get that machine gun), but she has no time for that. She turns off the alarm.

"You look worse than a trash, man," Add commented.

Els coughs blood. "I-I know."

Eve comes back. "What the hell are you doing, Add?! We need to help him!"

* * *

Congratulations! Els is now the second mummy. The first? It's Add!

"Looks like the author loves watching you suffer," Add said.

"More like MAKING me suffer," Els sighed.

"I-I'm sorry! I know I should have stayed here!" Rena apologized over and over.

Els looks at Raven. "Why does he like to disassemble things?"

"We don't know either," Eve replied. "We asked him once, but he didn't answer."

Add pokes Raven. "Hey." Raven turns his face to Add. "Why do you love to disassemble things?"

Els tilts his head. "Isn't he deaf?"

"Yes, but he can tell what you're saying," Eve replied.

Raven answers with sign language. "He said he's curious," Add informed.

"Did he learn to be poker-faced from you, Eve?" Els asked.

Eve sighs and smiles. "No, Els. He used to be a crybaby."

"Just like you," Add continued as he chuckled.

Someone enters the room.

Aisha points her finger at Els. "Go away, evil spirit!"

"I'm still alive!" Els protested.

"Maybe you have death people's aura," Add cackled.

"I wonder why I can't possess you while I'm alive," Els chuckled.

Aisha blinks her eyes a few times. "Did someone just become Add's friend?"

Eve sighs. "Looks like it."

A few minutes later, the others are arrived.

"What are you doing, useless trash?" Elesis asked as she crossed her arms.

"I'm here to bring curse to everyone. I can do whatever I want," Els smirked.

Rose puts her arm around Add's shoulder. "Yo, Add!"

"Ah, it's you." Add doesn't look happy (he's joking, of course). "So you came to me because you can't solve some case?"

"Many cases," Rose corrected. "It's just too many cases that I can't solve all of it in one day!"

"Excuses."

"It's not an excuse!"

"Because there's more than one excuse."

They will continue arguing until the author wants them to stop. Rena giggles while looking at them. "They're cute, aren't they?"

Els turns to Eve. "You seem upset."

"I'm not!" Eve denied immediately, which is clear that she's upset.

"Alright. I have job to do. See you later!" Ara shouted as she sprinted outside. Everyone is going out one by one until Els and Eve are alone.

"You're upset," Els said as he looked at Eve worriedly.

"It's just..." Eve pauses, trying to analyze the unknown data inside her. "I don't get it. I can feel my freedom when Add decided to stop trying to steal my core, but my system is telling me that I'm wrong. What's wrong with me?"

Els thinks about it until he reaches a conclusion. "You like him?"

Eve blushes. "Are you saying I like that pervert? Don't joke with me."

Els grabs a piece of broken mirror near him. He shows Eve her face. "Even Nasod can't lie on that."

Eve sees the reflection of herself on the mirror. "I am... blushing?"

Els just smiles as he stands up. "You have job to do, right?"

Eve nods. "But... where are you going?"

"A place that I called my real home," Els smiled.

* * *

Add and Rose are still arguing until they see Els passes by.

"Where is he going?" Rose asked.

"Are you curious?" Add asked back.

Without any agreement, they decide to follow him. They're wasting their time by seeing Els getting bad luck on his way. They can't help him, right?

Slowly the sound of crowds in town fades away. They arrive in abandoned village. Add pulls Rose to the hiding spot near it. "We should stop. This place is cursed."

Rose rolls her eyes. "I know. There's a haunted castle here."

Els goes inside the castle casually.

They turn to silence. Rose breaks the silence by letting out a small laugh. "You know what? Let's go back."

* * *

Els sighs. "Why are they following me?"

The gate opens by itself. Els walks inside to be greeted by a ghost of a little girl.

"Els! Welcome home!" the girl shouted happily as she flew around him.

"What happened to you?" a ghost of a man asked.

"Lu! Ciel!" he called them with a smile. The girl is Lu and the man is Ciel. "Lots of thing happened."

He tells them what happened since the first chapter until now. They never get tired of his stories. They're ghosts anyway.

Els tries to touch them, but his hand goes through the ghosts. Lu giggles. "Hey, don't do that. I would be panic if you can touch me."

"It's hard to die, isn't it?" Els murmured.

"The author wants me to die slowly."

* * *

Yes, I decide to stop the scene there. No more information! Haha!

Rena is cleaning the room. She's done with her job, so she doesn't have anything to do until someone's coming in.

"Welcome home, Raven!" she greeted him cheerfully.

Raven waves his hand. He puts two present boxes on the table in front of Rena. They're warped with a ribbon. A name tag is attached on each one of it.

Rena smiles gently and pats Raven's head. "Good work."

"I'm back!" Aisha shouted as she entered the building. "Luckily I can still work without my crystal ball!"

The person behind her, Elesis carries lots of gold on the bag. She puts the bag on the table. "Slots are the best!"

Eve walks down the stair. She puts CDs on the table. "Done."

"Guys!" Ara ran toward them and put her bag on the table.

Chung comes in, bringing a wallet. "Ara! You dropped this!"

A few seconds later, they can hear a debate at outside. No need to guess. It's definitely Add and Rose.

"...Did any of you meet Elsword?" Eve asked worriedly.

"Let him go, Eve," Elesis said as she waved her one hand.

"We did," Add and Rose answered simultaneously. "He was going to that abandoned village," Rose continued.

"Velder?" Eve puts her hand on her chin. "What was he doing?"

"Who knows? He might dead by now. There are lots of rumor about that place," Chung replied.

"D-Dead?!" Rena starts panicking.

Let me tell you some of the rumors. The village was abandoned hundreds years ago. The place was attacked by the demons. The rumor says whoever enters the place will never come back—because they're killed by zombies or ghosts. The other rumor says whoever sees a ghost while looking at the village, they'll get possessed.

 _Creak..._

They turn their face at the front door in surprise (except Raven, of course). The one who just enters, Els, tilts his head. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No. It's nothing," Eve replied with her monotone voice.

Els looks at Add and Rose. "I thought you two were going to enter that place as well."

"You realized we were following you?!" Rose shouted in disbelief.

Els raises his one eyebrow. "You two were pretty noisy. Of course I noticed."

"See? This is why you fail as a detective," Add said to Rose.

"What? It has nothing to do with detective thing!" Rose protested and started another argue.

"Anyway, I'm going to take a break!" Ara shouted as she ran to the top floor.

Everyone is taking a break except Eve. "What were you doing in that village?"

Els remains silent, not giving a single word.

Eve sighs. "You don't have to answer. It's fine."

Els is looking at the present boxes. "Whose birthday today?"

"It's not a birthday gift," Eve giggled. "You can open one of them, but prepare for anything."

Els absolutely prepares for anything (he has bad luck anyway). He opens one of the boxes. His eyes widen in surprise.

Someone's head.

He closes it back immediately. He wishes some things can be unseen.

"I heard something like this," Els said with slightly trembling voice. "A deadly assassin. They do their job quickly and so far they never fail. The assassin always sends a present to their client—which is the target's head. People start calling them Blade Master, even though they never found the target's body, but they assume the head is cut by a sharp blade."

Eve smiles. "And that assassin is really close to you now."

Els forces himself to laugh. "I won't tell anyone, of course."

Eve points behind Els. "Literally, I mean."

Els turns around. Raven is staring at him. "Sorry. I was surprised, but I'm sure I'll get used to it in no time!"

Even though this is a big chance for Els to get killed, he decides to not spread the secret. Is Raven afraid of Els' curse? Nobody knows.

"Anyway, you can come back here tomorrow if you're bored," Eve smiled.

* * *

 _Eeeeeee *table flips*_

 _I know not many people read this, but, the next chapters would be Els spending time with everyone (because why not), so... any request? If no, I'll choose whatever I want~  
_

 ** _Here are the choices: Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung, Ara, Elesis, Add & Rose_**

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _InfinityEls_**

 _Ra: She said you remind her of Monster Hunter_

 _Els: What happened in that game?_

 _Ra: She saw 0% chance to drop an item_

 _Eve: ..Really?_


	5. Chapter 5

Imagine you post something you worked hard for on social media. You get many comments and likes from your friends for once.

But wait! Did you try "Search Google for image"? Now try it.

Look! People reposted your work. WITHOUT CREDITS!

And they have more likes and comments!

Feels good, right?

Hey, did I forget something?

Add – Diabolic Esper

* * *

Actually, Els doesn't really want to spend his day by going outside and hanging out by someone, but he's really bored now.

He stands in front of the El Gang's home. He has to decide whether to enter or not.

And he decides to enter because the author wants to. Surprisingly, the alarm isn't activated.

"Welcome, Elsword!" Rena greets him with a smile.

Els smiles back. "Good morning, Rena."

"Only Eve and me right now. The others are outside," Rena informs.

Els goes upstairs. He knocks the only door at the top floor.

Eve opens the door. Her eyes widen in surprise. "You came!"

"Are you busy?" Els asks.

Eve shakes her head. "I don't have task for now. And if I did, you can't spend time with me because I'll coding until the job is done."

"That sounds hard," Els comments. He looks around the room. Things like screws, bolts, and other junk are scattered on the floor. Thanks to Raven.

"Anyway, what do you think about making friends?" Eve asks. This is the 4th day since they walked home together.

"To be honest, I regret everything," Els smiles sadly. "You can see it, right?"

Eve nods slightly. "Yes, I can. Even though you regret it, you're still here. I'm glad."

"It's just..." Els looks away. "Nevermind."

Eve stands up and grabs Els' hand. "Anyway, let's go out. I'm sure we'll get kicked by the author in no time because of this topic."

* * *

Of course, as soon as Els takes a step outside, heavy rain comes. Eve uses her umbrella. She knows this will happen.

They walk away from the huge building. Eve holds Els' hand, just in case he's going to step over something even though he watches his step.

They arrive at the only cafe in Altera.

"Welcome!"

By Els' request, they take the farthest seat from the others. Eve smiles and starts joking, "Are you afraid of crowds or something?"

Els gives a small laugh. "Actually, yes."

That feel when you want to joke around, but it's actually true.

Eve tilts her head. "Why?"

"It reminds me of something horrible—which is the reason my sis hates me," Els sighs.

"My family was going out for a party—my parents wedding anniversary, even though they're already divorced. They said it's been a while, but I don't know why they took us too. On our way to the restaurant, my sis and I were talking like normal sibling do, but we got lost in the crowds. We were walking to some dangerous place. There was a man holding a gun. He tried to shot another man, but the other man tackled him and he lost his balance, so he shot toward my sis instead. I tried to save her by pushing her, but I didn't know the man pulled the trigger twice, so I pushed her to the second bullet instead. Fortunately sis is lucky, so it missed her."

"So, Elesis thought you're going to kill her?" Eve sighs.

Els lowers his head. "Yeah. I told her I just wanted to save her, but she got really mad at me."

Eve crosses her arms. "But you unintentionally tried to kill her, though."

"I know, right?" Els sighs. "Anyway, what about your feeling?"

"Feeling?" Eve repeated.

"Confess before Rose did."

In a second, Eve's face turns all red. "W-What the heck, Elsword? Why do I have to say I love that pervert? What is he going to do with me if we're more than our current relationship?"

Els chuckles, making Eve upset. "What's so funny?!"

"I didn't say anything about love. So you do love him," he says with a smile.

For the first time in her life, she feels like an idiot.

 _Zap!_

Eve electrocutes Els with her drones. "H-Hey! What was that for?!" Els yells as he rubs his arm.

"You tricked me," she says with threatening tone.

Els sighs. "I didn't trick you. You're the one who started talking about love—"

Eve electrocutes Els with her drones. (2)

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Els apologizes.

* * *

After that, they go to arcade. "You can play. I won't touch anything," Els says.

Eve giggles as she pulls his hand. "Just play. Worse scenario is you get unlucky."

"E-Eve, wait! I have worse feeling about this!"

They go to the claw machine. "Try it," Eve inserts coins, "I wonder what your curse would do."

Els sighs as he moves the claw, take the doll. On its way back, the doll is dropped.

Els chuckles, "I expected that."

On the prize spot, the claw falls.

 _Clank!_

 _"Congratulations!"_

Els laughs hard while Eve is dumbfounded in front of the machine. "I-I'm—I'm sorry! It-It's just—! Ahahaha!"

Eve looks at Els, "You broke the game."

Tears are coming out from Els' eyes because of laughter. "F-Forgive m—ahahaha!"

Eve sighs, but then she smiles. _Glad you have fun, Els._ "Let's... try something else," Eve says as she pulls Els—who's still laughing.

They go to shooting games. "What worse it could be?" Eve asks as she takes the gun.

"I have a bad feeling," Els takes the gun and starts shooting.

 _Bang!_

Everyone is looking at them.

The staff arrives. "We're terribly sorry. It was changed with real gun for a movie, but we forgot to change it back!"

Last, Dancing Stage. "This one SHOULD be fine," Eve crosses her arms.

"We'll see," Els forces himself to laugh.

 _"Start!"_

A kid shouts from far away. "My marble!"

And Els accidentally steps on it—and his head hits the machine.

"E-Els!"

"It's okay!"

* * *

Els and Eve go to El Gang's home. "What happened to you?!" Rena asks as she looks at Els.

"I-I'm fine! Just sprained my ankle!" Els smiles.

Eve sighs. "Let's go to my office."

Eve's office is surprisingly... not that futuristic like monitors everywhere. It's like a normal office, with bunny plushie as a decoration.

Eve helps Els sit on the chair. "This is going to be hurt, but it'll be fine in a second."

Els starts panicking. "W-Wait! Don't—!"

 _Crack!_

Els screams can be heard in the entire building.

"D-Did I do it wrong?!" Eve's eyes widen, "It can't be! It always works with Raven!"

"T-This is normal!" Els gives a thumb-up.

By normal, he means not fine. Like usual.

"I'm sorry," Eve apologizes as she takes some bandages and wraps it around Els' ankle, "Hopefully this would help."

"Confess, Eve!"

Eve startles. "Els, I told y—!"

"You better do it now before someone else did. You don't want to regret everything, right?" Els smiles.

Eve sighs. "But... What should I say? What if he reject me?"

"Do you want to be rejected or never know you get rejected or not?" Els asks back, "Try it!"

Eve looks at Els. "I need your help."

* * *

Late evening, at Eve's house...

"Add!" Els walks toward him.

"You sprained your ankle?" Add asks.

Els nods. "Hey, what if I told you someone is in love with Eve?"

On far away, Eve startles. _This is not as planned!_

 _Els blinks his eyes several times. "What is it?"_

 _"Could you set me and Add on romantic event or something?" Eve asks._

 _Els smiles. "Leave it to me!"_

Add narrows his eyes. "Is it you?"

"No."

Add clenches his fist. "Well f-ck that guy. I'll confess first."

Els startles. "You what?! Right now?!"

Add walks away. "I don't care if she doesn't like me. I'll try it now or else!"

Eve runs away from her hiding spot. _T-This is unpredictable!_

"Eve!"

Add grabs Eve's shoulder and turns her around. "Eve, I love you."

"I love you too."

Els blinks his eyes several times. "That was fast."

He decides to leave them alone. He walks outside and of course, it's raining heavily. He opens the umbrella, but...

Pop!

The umbrella's cap falls.

"You poor thing," Add chuckles as he opens his umbrella. "I'll escort you home as a thank you."

Els tilts his head. "What? I didn't do anything."

"If you didn't lie, I wouldn't confess to her," Add smirks, "Eve told me about it."

Els chuckles. "Sorry."

* * *

 _Alright, people! Don't expect good romantic scene because the point of this story is a joke._

 _Btw, it's been a while~_

 ** _We still have: Aisha, Rena, Raven, Chung, Ara, Elesis, Add & Rose_**

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Yoshida-kun_**

 _Ra: You're not single?_

 _Rose: Traitor!_

 _Eve: I like how our author put "Add,Rose" on this story *chuckles*_

 _Add: It's just a prank, bro_

 ** _FlowOfEna_**

 _Eve: WHAAAAAAAAT_

 _Ra: Calm down. It's a request_

 _Eve: Oh.._

 ** _Guest_**

 _Ra: Now that's interesting. A chapter full of stressful elf_

 _Rena: N-no no! Not a good idea!_

 _Els: *looks at Rena*_

 _Rena: NOO!_

 ** _Anon_**

 _Ra: *re-reads the story* damn it author_

 _Add: Pfft_

 _Ra: *bows down* Thanks a lot_

 ** _unkhybrid1998_**

 _Ra: Our author said no_

 _Els: But it just continued-_

 _Ra: I know right_

 _Eve: *giggles* Don't worry about it_


	6. Chapter 6

What if you waste your entire luck for your life already?

Think about it.

* * *

Els goes back to El Gang's quarter.

Rena can see his head, but she can't see his whole body because of laptop in front of her. "Welcome!" she greets him with a smile.

Els smiles back. "Rena, I—"

"W-W-Wait!" Rena suddenly panics. "You should've go to school now! Why are you here?!"

"I need help."

Rena stands up to see him clearly. Els is holding his left arm, but then he shows a deep cut on it. She notices several injuries on his left leg. "J-Just sit there—I-I mean, a… AAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Rena apologizes after taking care of Els' injuries. "W-What happened to you?!"

"I-It's fine. Thank you," Els smiles. "You know, when robbers use weapon to steal something—"

"D-Did they steal something from you?!" Rena grabs Els' shoulders, "I-Is it something important?!"

"Rena, calm down," Els sighs as he pats the seat beside him to let Rena sit, "The victim was running away. He turned to my way and the robber mistook me as their victim, but then they realize they're hitting the wrong person."

Rena looks at Els' bandaged injuries, "What about your ankle?"

"It's fine, I think," Els forces himself to laugh.

"I'll prepare some tea!" Rena dashes to the kitchen.

"Rena, you don't have to—"

"Just wait!"

Els looks at Rena walking away.

 _Ping!_

Els looks at Rena's laptop. A new message pops up on the bottom right corner of the monitor.

 _New Message from Anonymous_

 _"did u send it?"_

 _"I'll wait for 3 more hours"_

 _"or else"_

Els moves closer to the laptop.

 _"do I need be more specific?"_

 _"I know your beloved blade master"_

 _"a little black haired boy with golden eyes"_

 _"scars on face and chest, X shaped scar on the back"_

 _"lastly, deaf"_

Els keeps silent. Whoever this person is, he knows Raven perfectly. Saying a random word would be a bad idea.

Rena comes back. "Here's your tea," she smiles.

"Rena, who's this?" Els points the laptop, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take a peek."

"I… I don't know," Rena murmurs. She grabs Els' shoulders. "Please don't tell anyone!"

"Why?" Els tilts his head, "I won't tell anyone if you don't want to, but since I know you have a problem, please tell me more."

Rena opens the chatting program and shows it to Els.

 _Anonymous: good evening, rena_

 _Me: who are you?_

 _Anonymous: I have ur kid here_

 _You blocked this person._

"This happened 2 days ago," Rena explains as she opens another private message, "A few minutes later, I got this."

 _Anonymous: it's raven_

 _Me: stop spamming_

 _Me: raven is here_

 _Anonymous: yes, he's there_

 _Anonymous: he just GAVE that present 2 u_

Els' eyes widen. "You mean that time when I ask about whose birthday?"

Rena nods slightly.

 _Me: WHO ARE YOU?!_

 _Anonymous: did I catch ur attention?_

 _Anonymous: I can kill that kid anytime_

 _Me: what do you want?_

 _Anonymous: money_

 _Anonymous: leave 10 trillion ED tomorrow here_

 _Anonymous shares location._

 _This account is deleted._

Els looks at Rena. "I guess you didn't do it?"

Rena shakes her head. "I-I don't have that much money! Even this whole El Gang doesn't have it!" she shouts in panic. She opens another private message.

 _Anonymous: we'll see what's going to happen tomorrow_

 _Me: I don't have that much money!_

 _Anonymous: then come there tomorrow_

 _Anonymous: 7am_

 _Anonymous: alone_

And the rest of the messages are something that Els just read.

"I-I don't know what to do!" Rena sobs.

"I can go," Els smiles, "You can just watch from somewhere else."

Rena shakes her head. "No! I can't drag you into this!"

Els looks at Rena's eyes. "Trust me."

Rena lowers her head, but then she stands up. "Drink your tea first."

"O-Okay."

After Els and Rena go, Raven comes out from his hiding spot. He takes a look on Rena's laptop.

* * *

They go to the place. Els goes there while Rena is watching from the distance.

The man comes. "Who are you?"

"Does it matter?" Els tilts his head.

The man moves closer. "Injured guy, where's Rena?"

Els rolls his eyes. "You know exactly why I came here, right? Do you think I'm going to tell you where she is?"

The man narrows his eyes. "I'm not alone, kid."

"Same here," Els smirks.

From the distance, Rena can see Els is surrounded by more than 10 people. _T-That's Feita Knights! Why are they—and this is because of me! What should I do?!_

"And here I thought you just want to kill Raven," Els says, "You can just kill him in the first place. Why do you have to call Rena first?"

"Shut up," the other man raises his weapon.

"Then kill me already. I won't shut up," Els chuckles.

"Alright, injured guy, I'll tell you why I need Rena before I kill Raven," the man takes out his weapons, "He needs to know how it feels to lose someone he loves."

"Oh, so all of this is about revenge?" Els laughs. "Cute."

 _Slash!_

One of the man's head is just separated from his body.

Els gulps. He turns pale and shivers a bit. _I didn't expect him to be here!_

 _Slash! Slash! Slash!_

The group of Feita Knights get killed one by one, until the last man standing—the one who sent Rena the messages.

Raven is walking toward the man, with his blade ready on his right hand.

Before the man could say or do anything…

 _Slash!_

Rena runs toward them. "Els! Raven!"

Raven sheaths his blade and collect the heads. "Els, are you sick?!" Rena asks as she puts her hand on Els' forehead.

"N-No, I-I mean, what do you expect?!" Els turns back to normal, "I just saw more than 10 assassinations in 1 minute with my own eyes!"

"R-Right," Rena forces herself to laugh. She walks toward Raven and pats his head. "Thank you, Raven."

Rena comes back. "Raven said you did a great job baiting all of them!"

"I-I'm not baiting, but okay," Els says.

Rena holds Els' hand. "Let's go find somewhere more peaceful! I'm sure you're still in shock after all that!"

* * *

They're having a tea time on the quarter's rooftop.

"You're surprisingly calm when it comes to killing," Els comments.

Rena laughs. "Let's just say I'm used to it since Raven usually comes home with blood everywhere on his body—and sometimes he brings a head casually because he's out of present box."

 _Where does he store all that box anyway?_ Elsword sips his tea. "Can I ask something about you?"

For a reason, Rena's face turns red. "W-What is it?"

"Where did you come from?" Els asks, "I mean, Elf is rare."

"I was on a mission," Rena smiles sadly, "but I failed. I was supposed to be a good warrior like the other Elves do, but all I wanted is drawing. And then they kicked me from the forest."

Els blinks his eyes several times. "And then you just ended up here?"

"I met Eve!" Rena smiles happily. "What do you expect from this comedy story?"

Els sighs. "Right..."

* * *

In the end, Rena is doing her job on the rooftop. Els is just looking at her drawings beside her.

"Do you want to try?" Rena offers her pen tablet.

Els shakes his head. "No. I'll accidentally break it."

Rena giggles. "We should do something together, but I don't know what to do..."

"I... have a bad feeling," Els looks at the sky, "because it's not raining."

Rena admits this is a very good weather, which is NOT good for Els.

"Let's go inside," Rena stands up and opens the door.

...

"We got locked!" Rena shouts in panic. Els sighs. "It's not locked. The doorknob is broken."

Els just makes Rena even more panic. "W-What should we do?! T-This is horrible!"

"Can we just open the door by force?" Els asks.

Rena shakes her head. "The alarm will activated! A-And we can't jump down! We're doomed!"

"Can you ask Add for help somehow—"

"That's right!" Rena shouts with sparkling eyes. "Els, you're a genius!"

Imagine Saitama's OK face (from One Punch Man) on Els face.

 _Me: ADD_

 _Me: HELP US_

 _Add: ?_

 _Me: we're stuck on rooftop_

 _Add: k_

A few minutes later, Add comes by flying. "What were you doing in here anyway?" Add asks as he fixes the door.

 _Click!_

Rena grabs Add's hands. "You're life saver! Thank you!"

"Now show me that thing as a thank you," Add smiles as his face turns red.

Rena pulls Els' hand to go inside the quarter, closes the door, and locks it. "No! Pervert!"

"H-Hey, at least let him in. He helped us," Els opens the lock.

 _Clack!_

The key splits into two.

"Nevermind," Els forces himself to smile, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it!"

Add laughs at Els before he leaves.

"I know!" Rena quickly takes a seat and lets Els sit beside her to see the laptop together.

Els looks at Rena confusedly as he sits beside Rena.

She grabs Els' hand to move him closer to her and raises her phone. "Selfie!"

 _Click!_

Rena giggles. "Your dumbfounded face is so cute!"

Els' face turns red. "W-What?!"

"Hashtag this, hashtag that, upload!" Rena presses the upload button.

"What are you doing?" Els asks.

"Updating my Instameter!" Rena smiles as she shows her phone. "Instatale!"

Els is just tilting his head. "Okay."

Rena looks at Els confusedly. "Don't tell me you don't have phone."

"I had five," Els smiles wryly, "All of them broke in an instant."

Rena smiles as she puts the phone on the table. "I'll show you some stuff!"

* * *

First, SMS.

Rena shows how it works. "Let's send a message to Add!" Rena shouts as she types something.

 _To: Add_

 _Subject: Greetings!_

 _Hi add!_

A few seconds later, Rena's phone rings.

 _From: Add_

 _Subject: Wtf_

 _Els you never used a phone? Are you serious?_

Rena giggles. "Looks like Add knows what we're doing. As expected from a detective!"

"Or it's just too obvious," Els replies.

* * *

Second, call.

"Now let's call him!" Rena calls Add and sets her phone to speaker mode.

 _"What do you want? Showing how calling works?"_

Rena laughs. "Yeah!"

* * *

Third, social media.

"This is Instameter. People can post photos or update their Instatale like I did before, but it only available for 24 hours," Rena explains as she looks at the updated photos from people she followed and gives a like for every photo.

"Looks like a waste of time," Els comments.

Rena giggles. "But it's fun to me!"

"That icon looks weird," Els points the icon, "It has pink dot for some reason."

"Oh, that's notification!" Rena touches the icon. It shows how many people like her photos and a comment on her Instatale.

 _evevielyn: Wtf els i was worrying about you for nothing!_

"That's Eve?" Els tilts his head.

Rena nods as she types something to reply.

 _relfna: He's with me. Dont worry!_

"And there's also this app called Facenote, but I usually open it using laptop," Rena says. "It's a bit like Instameter, but we can chat here."

* * *

Fourth, music and video player.

"We can put song or video and play it here," Rena touches a random video.

It's a video about Add being attacked by the girls.

Rena forces herself to laugh as she closes the video.

"Right..." Els is still staring at the phone.

* * *

Fifth, games.

"Sometimes I play some games when I'm bored," Rena says as she plays Bombsweeper. It's a game where you have to click everything except the bombs.

"So luck is needed in this game," Els comments.

Rena nods. "You're right."

* * *

Sixth, random apps.

"And the rest are according to what you want," Rena smiles.

"So basically it's just a mini version of computer," Els concludes.

"Yeah, you could say that," Rena nods. She looks at the clock. "Let's have lunch!"

"But it's evening already."

They go to the kitchen. "Can you help me with the ingredients?"

Els gulps. "I'll try."

"Don't worry! It's just cooking. It'll be fine!" Rena smiles. "Crack the eggs!"

 _Crack!_

"Rotten eggs."

"O-Oh no! W-We're out of eggs!" Rena starts panicking. "We should go to supermarket!"

"I suggest you to not take me—"

Rena grabs Els' hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

30 minutes later...

"Phew!" Rena smiles. "Now let me crack the eggs."

 _Crack!_

"Rotten egg—"

"NNOOOOO!"

In the end, they ask for Add's help.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone's finished the school for today. Eve and Rose arrive at the quarter.

"We were worrying about you!" Eve yells. "I was expecting some bad things happened to you, but still...!"

"Why would you worry over something you could expect?" Els sighs.

Rose takes a peek at Rena's drawing. "I see you're not so productive today."

Rena gives a forced laugh. "Many things happened today."

Raven comes with the others. They're carrying present boxes.

"Welcome home—My goodness!" Rena gasps.

"Raven asks for help," Add says as he puts the boxes on the floor.

Elsword counts the boxes. "Rena?"

"I know, Els," Rena smiles wryly.

 _It's the Anonymous guy's gang!_

* * *

 _I wonder if anyone reads this story lul_

 ** _We still have: Aisha, Raven, Chung, Ara, Elesis, Add & Rose_**

 _Feel free to request~_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Void HighLord Prime_**

 _Ra: There's an older fic that she-_

 _Els: Here lies, update_


End file.
